The Mysterious New Card Captor's
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This is actually A, 3 Way crossover, Between Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and Card Captor's, After Sakura sealed all of the Clow Cards into Star Cards everyone thought, everything was peaceful once again, But The Past always comes back to finish it's purpose in life. What happens when there's a newest force here to test Sakura and Her friends, and Where does Yue, stand in, Read it and see
1. Chapter 1

The New Card Captor's.

Opening chapter.

Long ago, When Time was very old and young, A Powerful Wizard known as Clow Reed, He created Two powerful Creatures,To Help protect The Clow Cards, and Clow Reed himself as well, They were Nameed Kero Bero's, and Yue, The Guardians protectors of The Sun, and Moon, now here is where this story begin.

Long before Clow Reeds Death, Yue, His 1st born Created child and protector, Fell in Love with Another Creature that, Clow Reed intended to create, A female creature over the guardian of the Moon, But she wasn't like the rest of the Clow Cards, Serenity was pure, and full of life and Love, Witch led to Yue's first love.

Serenity cried when Clow Reed sealed her into a Card naming her, The Serenity Card, of Peace and light.  
But she wasn't happy, She was so sad and rejected of her true purpose, like all the others cards had, Clow Reed couldn't bear to watch her stuffer, so unhappily.

So He release, Serenity free, where Yue, was in charge of looking after Her, She became His wife shortly afterwards, Clow Reed himself bound them together as, Moon and Moonlight forever more.  
( Translations Husband and Wife, just thought it be nice, and cute sounding).

But there happiness was cut by surprise, That wasn't supposed to happen, Serenity became Pregnant, witch was To be impossible, But Clow Reed, stated that every life as a meaning so they all expected with rejoice, Kero Bero's felt happy for Yue, he wasn't so unhappy anymore, He was excited and proud for once to be a Father like his Master.

When Little Princess Serenity, was born Yue, felt such devotion to being a Father and Very overly protective of Little Serenity, She couldn't go anywhere, without Her Father worrying all the time.

But sadly afterwards, Clow Reed began scenting evil brewing in, Another evil Witch by the Name of Princess Snow Kaguya, A White Witch with a body made of Ice, wanted to Freeze the Earth forever, So She Challenge, Clow Reed to a war.

Within that war, He use his powerful magic of Sun and The Moon, to push her back, plus Sealed Her Ice Pet, and Turned it into a Clow Card named The Freeze Card, in the Clow Book.

So in order to protect many of his Friends and Family, Clow Reed created the Moon Kingdom, a magical place to protect everyone at the time, for a long time the barrier held out for years, Until a new threat came to fight for His great powers along with Kero Beros and Yue's magic.

So finally Clow Reed, Created the Most powerful thing of all, That He could create in the hole world, not even himself could hold it's great powers, but it wasn't meant to be his, It was meant for the future it had purpose, for now it would be protected by Queen Serenity of The Moon Kingdom.

That's right everyone, The Sliver Imperial Crystal. That's right, He also created the Sliver crystal.

Clow Reed, Created a small round pebble, witch was thrown into a Cauldron, brewed for 2 years straight, Diamonds melted down by Kero Bero's fire, then thrown into the cauldron,Then all four Element Cards mixed, There powers into the Cauldron, Fire, water, Earth and Wind, Then the Light and Dark Cards added to it as well, after months of Creating the Crystal, There home was practically untouchable.

He in trusted it to His Most loyal of Clow cards, Serenity. Because he had high hopes for Little Serenity's powers, Serenity was born of The Moon, and From a Clow Card, Serenity was practically his Granddaughter, there's no saying what Serenity could really do, She might become more powerful then, Clow Reed himself.

Until Clow Reed, Took Little Serenity to Earth where, she met two different Boys, at that time period.

One A Human Prince, with Magical Powers, Prince Endymion and The Other Boy, was Half Human, and Half Demon,  
He has a Human Mother, and A Demon Father, Lord Inuyasha was born Half Demon, He was the young prince of the Western lands,just doesn't have a kingdom like Endyimon does.

Little Serenity, Played with Them both, Serenity inherited Her Mothers kindness, and Respect for all living Creatures, And she Inherited Her Fathers, Wisdom and Seriousness at times.

Prince Endymion, was slightly jealous, That Serenity like Inuyasha, so Much. But she made time for them both, But they didn't want to share her, with each other.

Endymion, just didn't understand, what she like about Inuyasha, and As for Inuyasha, He was just really afraid to lose, the only friend, he has to Endymion, that spoiled brat from hell. But Endyimon, became more jealous, When Serenity, would rather be with Inuyasha, then himself. He was extremely jealous,  
When Serenity, would hug and Kiss Inuyasha.

Clow Reed, felt that Inuyasha, destiny was to play a very important roll for Serenity's future, and Her Partner in creating magical experiences.

(I know this is really different, but I hope you all like it. You see some magical people, Live thousands of years, so I pertained that Clow Reed, was around even back then, and Created the Moon Kingdom and the Sliver Crystal, after all, I did say this was a 3 way crossover).

Anyway back to the story.

Shortly in time, Inuyasha's Mother died, Forcing Inuyasha to move away with a very older woman, Who was like Izyoie's grandmother, but she wasn't at all. So Serenity and Inuyasha, sad there goodbyes and hope to meet again sometime into the future.

Shortly afterwards, She began falling in love with Endyimon, Queen Serenity, told Yue that Endymion, would make, a good suitor for there daughter's hand in marriage, Yue being the Judge of everything, felt like Endyimon wasn't worthy of His Daughter.

Clow Reed, Created two magical Pets for His Daughter's Birthday, Two Cats that wore crescent Moon marks on there heads, They were called Luna and Artemis, Queen Serenity's friends and Helpers, just like Kero Beros, and Yue, were his.

Until the Day a messenger came with News, A newest treats came in about an Evil Queen, who went by the name of Barrel. Queen Barrel, was cruel and uncaring about anything in life, When She wanted something, she always got her way, one way or another, It didn't matter who got in the way, She kill whoever she had to, To get her way.

Yue and Kero Beros, Forged a super army, To help protect the Princess, so many were unworthy in Yue's Eyes. Until Clow Reed, decided to help, he pick 8 different women, to help for in the neer future.

He use his Clow Card to Help these girls gain there powers.

That's right the Sailor Scouts, were born.

The Fire Card, Gave Sailor Mars Her powers, Before she was just a Priestess, but the Card help create Mars, Along with The Dream Card for the Vision inside her dreams, where she learned to Red Fire.

The Thunder Card, became apart of Sailor Jupiter, Who was a Soldier and Karate Teacher, The Thunder Card and The Fight Card became apart of Sailor Jupiter's powers for thunder, and Straight, plus the Sweet Card witch help Her be a great Baker and Cook.

The Water Card, help create Sailor Mercury, Mercury was a special person, She had the brightest of minds, she was the first to create technology in the Moon kingdom, Water and Wisdom was Sailor Mercury, She was Created with The Water Card and The Freeze card able to freeze monsters.

Then there's Sailor Venus, Light and Love, She too was a soldier like Jupiter, and the Solar energy, was a special gift she was born with, The Light Card and The Flower Card, and The Fly Card where she was able to fly back then, In time she learn to use it once again.

Sailor Venus gift was the solar light, That came from Kero Beros, The Light card was to help Venus light up the night with her solar energy, The Flower Card just like to have fun throwing flowers around like crazy, plus her very gentle character, just like Venus, The Fly card just made it easier to fight harder.

The Time Card, Created Sailor Pluto, with the help of the Frezze card, She was technically a Scientists in the kingdom, plus also had vision in her dreams, that came true. Sailor pluto was born from 3, Clow Cards, Time, Dream, and Frezze cards, with these 3 cards, she was able to fight, but mostly she was the guardianing of time.

The time card, was able to stop time, along with the Freeze Card also able to freeze someone in ice, and wouldn't age or anything, another way for her to stop time, and then there's the Dream card, always able to see the future.

Sailor Uranus, was the fastest running in the hole kingdom, Super strong, She two was created with 3 cards.  
The Windy, Power, and The Dash cards. The Dash card to help with Her speed and never get tired out, The Power Card, always showing off thinking she was better then all the rest, Uranus took that Trait quickly, and The Windy Card free as the wind itself.

Sailor Neptune. Was very talented. Artists, and music,The 3 cards that Created Neptune's powers, was The Song card, The water card, and the Create card. The create card, for many things because of her imaginations for art, then the Song card for Music, and then the powers of the ocean, The water card.

Saturn was a very different from, the rest of them because, she was created with the Shadow card, and The Dark card, and The Illusion card,making everything around her, not exactly what it seemed.

Shadow is like having a double spirit within, The Dark Card for Her powers to blanket all into Darkness if she wanted too, witch also can translations to destroy a planet, The Illusion card making everyone see things that weren't there, mostly because Neptune and Uranus, felt because she was created by Dark she was evil, but she wasn't she was just very misunderstood.

Princess Serenity, was always kind to Saturn, She seen that Saturn had a very big heart, and there was Light within Her Heart, just like the rest of them. Saturn was never evil, like many thought about Her.

(Each name of Card is real in the series, go take a look for yourself on youtube, if you get confused just type in Card Captors, and it will bring them up).

Anyways. Until that terrible night, Queen Barrel attack the kingdom, While no one was expecting to fight, Serenity's 14th birthday she was killed along with Her Mother.

Yue and Kero Bero's, were down on Earth dealing with there own troubles, it had seem there was a war down there too, But on that Night, when Yue return home, He found his Beloved Wife Dying, and His Daughter was nowhere in site, Everyone was dead and Serenity last words spoke that, Serenity isn't gone, that she would be free again.

Clow Reed, didn't even understand completely with what that meant, But found that The Queen and Left a Book that was locked up, Even Clow Reed couldn't open the book, And he wonder if Serenity didn't put, the Sliver crystal inside it to protect it from evil. He figure it was best, that the crystal be locked away for protection for all time, It mustn't end up in the wrong hands.

He found all the Sailor Scouts were missing, Along with Luna and Artemis, They all were nowhere in site. This concerned Clow Reed.

Kero Beros cried for the lost of a dear loved one,Yue, just couldn't take it, the madness overwhelme him badly, Yue never smiled again, He Became serious and Overly protective over the littlest things.

Clow Reed, found that Barrel and Her evil was locked away because of Serenity, He found a small letter explaining quickly about what happened. She a Clow Card, Used the Sliver Crystal to attack Barrel, using all of Her Powers to save there world even if that meant, she wouldn't have any strength left, she risk death to protect everyone.

But she didn't tell him about Serenity and The others because she knew that, That would be Yue's Final Judgment with His reborn Daughter, She didn't want them to know what she was planning to do, To prepare Serenity's future.

But the evil jewel Barrel, use to break the barrier was called the Secret jewel of four souls, It fell back to earth when barrel, was sealed inside the powers of the sliver crystal.

During one of Yue's and Kero Beros quest He, Came across Inuyasha, once again. He was staying close to a village, that was protected by a powerful Priestess. Yue, was suppose to investigate the Secret jewel for Clow Reed.

Yue, didn't harm Kikyo, He simply asks questions instead of having to fight Her. All He told Kikyo, was that Clow Reed, spoke of The jewels evil curse, and that it's going to kill her too if not careful.

Inuyasha acted very protective over Kikyo, afterwards Yue, turned around and spoke that he's not threatening Kikyo, But only to give her, A message from Clow Reed himself, and that Serenity is dead because of this evil jewel, Queen Barrel had it first, and that how His Wife and Daughter were gone, because of the jewels evil powers, they both better trust each other, otherwise a horrible fate might be fall apond them as well, afterwards he left.

Inuyasha, couldn't believe that Serenity, was dead, He was hoping when He seen Yue that Day, Serenity would be with him, but when he said, she was dead because of the secret jewel, He practically wanted to cry, but never allow anyone to know or see him crying.

But sadly shortly, after 200 years later, Clow Reed spoke about his spirit giving out, That He was dying. Yue grew even more upset. But it was then that, He put Kero Bero's incharge of guarding the Clow Cards, and Would choose the next master of the cards, and Yue, would be the judge who chose if the person was worthy of the cards, and To be there master.

Shortly in time, The Clow Book, was open by a 10 year old girl, who eventually grew into a strong woman, She went out on a journey to catch these wild Clow Cards, where she learns what it's like to be a Card Captor, from her Rival Li Syaoron, who at first was, serious and rude, and planly wanted the clow cards for himself, but later on fell head over heels for Sakura.

So Sakura, finally turned all of the Clow Cards into Star Cards, Everyone believed everything was over, it was finally peaceful. Troy never regain his powers. Yue was at full straight because of Troy's help.

Sakura grew in powers every year, she became more powerful, But no longer can anything stop her now, Right ? Peace was finally there's right what could go wrong, what could possibly happen now?

And So this is where our Story begins. Please review this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Card Captor's.

Chapter 2.

Serenity, was actually reborn on Earth as Serena, AKA, Sailor Moon, who has the Sliver crystal in, Her hands and with it, She can create new life and more, but unfortunately she doesn't know anything about it.

All Her friends and Her do, is safe the world all the time.

Darien and Serena, dated for awhile but, When he return to college he was away a lot, So Serena got to take a hole summer, hanging out with her grandparents at there farm, learning about hard work and baking sweets too. Luna and Artemis, didn't know what was to come for the futures.

The girls began to be to busy, for Serena, they always needed time away. No one ever knew anything anymore. Everything was peaceful. Until that Day came around.

Serena, was extremely bored, Nobody was in the house, But all of a suddenly weird sounds came from the basement. Serena looked around the room, nothing, no one was here, but then Serena, found a book that was locked, but what got Serena's attention was this book, was the same one from her dreams.

It's a Book, from Queen Serenity, Whispered Serena sitting down. How did this even get here? Asks Serena confused. Grandfather always did have a thing for mystery stuff, Spoke Serena seriously. Serena looked it over.

It's locked, I wonder...! thought Serena curious. Before she knew anything, The Sliver crystal started glowing, and it unlock the book. That was weird, but it looks like the crystal is the key to the book, Spoke Serena smiling.

Serena, found a letter inside the book from Her Mother, it had her hole history and that's not all, many different spells too. Serena remember it all, Clow Reed Created Mother and Father, That Means He's my Grandfather, and He created the Crystal, and with it, I can become more powerful then, Clow Reed, Spoke Serena remembering everything.

Opening that book change Serena's life forever, Serena also change form as Sailor Moon.

At first she thought, it was just a new power, but somehow, she created creatures. she learned about her history, her powers and what her real test is. awhile she train with her powers. Serena created new Cards, called The Moon Cards.

She created A Sword card, A beautiful sword, with many different crystal around the handle of it, Serena needed a new weapon for battle, so the sword came to life after drawing it.

shortly afterwards.  
she created a Pet a ruler like Kero Beros was. This one, was Fluffier then Kero, Gray fur with blue around paws, and A Blue diamond on her Head, Two tails with blue grayish stripes on them, Blue fire, flew from her paws, and She could fly, didn't have wings like Kero, but expect for larger fangs like Kirara's type, kind of looking at a Blue Siamese cat.

Stella and Serena, began creating new Cards together, Serena became powerful, Her staff Change form too. The Staff looked exactly like Sailor Cosmos staff.

So what will happen next, keep reading and find out what Serena will do next.

To be continue. please review okay thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Card Captor's.

Chapter 3.

And meanwhile.

Shortly after 500 years later, Inuyasha was sitting in a coffee shop working, He was bored, He never thought this is where he'd be in 500 years. Living in a small apartmet working at jobs that pay fairly, Inuyasha created an illusion spell to hide his true form, when he's working, he looks exactly like his human self does on the night of the New Moon.

After Naraku's Defeat, Everyone settled down with families, well Sango and Miroku did, but sadly they can't live forever after all they were human, and all living things as a beginning and in ending.

Kagome, respectfully just told him that, They should be only friends now, At first they did have love for each other, but it wasn't the right kind of love, they thought they had, so Kagome return home after wishing the jewel to disappear forever.

Kagome was never seen again, from that side of the well. Inuyasha seen her once, she was happily married with 3 children, she lived at the shrine still, he was happy for her.

So here he was, 500 years later, living in the future world now. As a group came inside, the coffee shop, he relies it was those young teenagers again.

Meanwhile with Serena.

As Serena, was walking around, She was holding Stella, in Her smaller form, Where she looks like a fluffy kitty toy. Stella we need to figure out where to go next, Spoke up Serena serious. Well I was hoping the coffee house for some short cake, and Chocolate Ice cream, Replied Stella using her cuteness.

She turn her head to the side, and smiling gently. Alright let's do it, Says Serena smiling.

As Serena, walked into the coffee shop, she sat down in a booth thinking. Until she seen someone, she thought she knew, but could it be? Thought Serena curious.

What's happening master? Asks Stella worried. That Boy, looks like someone from my past, Whispered Serena seriously. I wasn't there so, I can't exactly help you there, Replied Stella gently.

Hi can I get you something to drink? Asks Jessie gently smiling. Yes please, One Strawberry shake, and A Strawberry short cake, and Chocolate Cheese cake please? Asks Serena smiling. Okay, Says Jessie surprised. Inuyasha, here's our next order, Alright Says Jessie. Okay, Jessie, Spoke up Inuyasha making the shake quickly, then grabbed two cakes out from the cooler.

He then gave them to Jessie, To deliver it to the customer. As Jessie walked away he notice, A woman in the booth reading a book, but what got his eye was, She looked exactly like Serenity.

It's not possible, Spoke Inuyasha, to himself. As Serena, pick up that He was looking at Her. He's watching Me too, Whispered Serena.

A group of school teenagers, walked into the coffee shop. It was then that, Serena sat quitely watching them.

The Clow Cards, Are close by, but I scent that they have changed, Whispered Serena seriously.

That Must be the New Master, Of the Cards, Says Stella serious. So Mother, was right about the letter she sent Me, That The Dream card show her, that this would happen, That this Sakura girl, would turn the cards into Star cards, Replied Serena seriously.

Well it looks like the time has come for Sakura's biggest test and for the Cards too, Whispered Serena smiling.

Stella eat up we've got work to prepare for, Whispered Serena serious. Right, Replied Stella eating.

Meanwhile.

So Sakura, what should we do for our next report? Asks Madison curious. I don't know, the school wants to put on a play again, like when we did sleeping beauty, Replied Sakura seriously. Well why don't we do something fun, and the hole class can vote fairly, Says Eli Moon smiling. Agree with that, I think we should all vote, Spoke up Li seriously.

Eli Moon, Is the Reincarnation of Clow Reed and He tested Sakura, to turn all the cards too star cards. Anyway afterwards, Eli Moon return the England for awhile for the rest of Junior high school, Li also return home as well.

But as Sakura and Madison, went into high school, Eli and Li, both return for the next 4 years in high school, with Sakura. Eli Moon, felt that Sakura was stronger, but still needed to continue, becoming stronger, Yue began feeling really strong again. Kero Beros never changes.

Anyway back to normal.

What can I get for you guys today? Asks Inuyasha respectful. Hi, Inuyasha I didn't know you were working today, Spoke Sakura smiling. Yeah, like always every day, after all, I kind of have too, Replied Inuyasha gently.

Li, always gave him evil glares, whenever he was around.

Can I get a piece of chocolate cake, with some milk? Asks Madison smiling. Sure, Thing Madison, Says Inuyasha gently. I'd like the Lemon cake please, Spoke Eli smiling too. Okay and You Li? Asks Inuyasha curious. Just a cherry soda, Replied Li seriously.

Inuyasha walked away like always.

Li, what's with you, everytime we come in here your always mean to Inuyasha? Asks Sakura curious. Don't you scent it, Sakura he's not normal, there's just something about him, I just don't like him, Replied Li seriously. I have to be honest, He does look formlier, but i just can't remember, Spoke Eli gently.

If it's important, you'll remember, You always do, Replied Madison smiling. Thanks Madison, Says Eli smiling back. You know, what's weird is that,That Woman over there in the sun glasses and Rain coat covering her head, over there keeps watching you Sakura, Spoke up Kero whispering.

Watching Sakura, Why would somebody be watching Her? Asks Madison curious. I Don't know, But there's really strong forces here, Replied Kero seriously.  
I told you, That there's something going on, Says Li seriously. But who's doing it? Asks Sakura confused.

I don't know, But there's two different magic's at work here, But that kid Inuyasha Takahashi, He's a student in your class right? Asks Kero curious.  
Yeah, He's apart of our school, So what wrong with that? Asks Sakura.

I don't know, It's just that, There's something about that Guy that's very familiar to me, Spoke Kero honestly.  
Who's that Kero? Sakura confused. He looks like, A Boy Yue, and I knew, but if it is him, Whys is He here now, Replied Kero seriously. Who do you think He is? Asks Li Curious and confused.

Izyoie's Son, Inuyasha The lord of the western lands, Says Kero serious.  
Umm...! My memory isn't as good as it once was, As Clow Reed's was, But you might be onto something Kero Bero's, Replied Eli seriously thinking about it.

Who's Inuyasha? Asks Sakura confused.

Inuyasha, there's little known about him, Because he wasn't around very long, History books say that, His Father was actually a Demon, ruler over the Western Lands He was mighty, But He fell in love with a Human, He gave up everything for Her, Says Eli seriously.

But Aren't demon's really evil? Asks Madison confused. Yes, Most of the Demons back in those times were very evil, But The lord of the west, wasn't like all the rest, He held compassion torres others, Izyoie became his wife, His first born Sesshomarou, was extremely angry with His Father for falling for a Mortal, Says Eli gently. That's unfair, Replied Sakura seriously.

Afterwards Inuyasha, was born someone who's not, one or the other, he's not human, Not Demon, not either just immortal, afterwards His Father died, Inuyasha was friends with...! Spoke Kero but stop himself.

Friends with who? Asks Sakura confused. Yue isn't around right? Asks Kero nervously. No I don't think so, Replied Madison looking around. Kero what's wrong? Asks Li Seriously. Forget it, Says Kero going quite.

What's wrong with Kero? Asks Madison curious. I've never seen him, Like this, Spoke Sakura serious. Perhaps this is about Serenity, Spoke Eli seriously thinking. Who's Serenity, Eli? Asks Sakura confused.

I'm sorry but now isn't the time, look I have to get going, Spoke Eli seriously too.

What happen, just now? Asks Madison confused.  
Serenity, who is she? Asks Sakura confused. Serenity was a name of a Clow Card, That's the only name, I know of, Spoke up Li seriously.

The Serenity Card, But where is it, I've never seen that Card before, It wasn't in the Clow Book, Spoke Sakura curious. Serenity died, and so did the Card, She couldn't be saved, Replied Li honestly.

The Cards can Be Killed? Asks Sakura worried. It would, take serious magical energy to do it, But yes they can die, just like people, Replied Li honestly.  
That's horrible, but what does, Serenity have to do with Yue? Asks Madison curious.

Very little was known about Yue, For knowledge, So I really don't know, Replied Li seriously. I wonder if Yue, would tell us about the Card, Spoke Sakura curious.

Are you insane...! Yue will never talk about Them, It's the one secret, he holds dear to his heart, Says Kero coming out again.

Everyone as secret's, But Sakura is the master now, Can't she order Yue, To tell her about this subject, Replied Madison serious too. No it doesn't work like that, unless Yue wants too, He'd never talk about it, Says Kero honestly.

Don't push it, Sakura if Yue, doesn't want to talk about it, Then don't bug him about it, Spoke Li seriously. Okay, Replied Sakura worried.

Afterwards they all left the coffee house.

Inuyasha quietly listen to them, He went undercover in there school, He became curious of the powers at work here, But something deep down felt, like there was a purpose for him to be there, But He too couldn't put his finger on it either, but he was pretty sure, he's seen that Eli, person before.

That kid looks a lot like Clow Reed, Whispered Inuyasha watching them leave. Serena, left the shop too and started doing some investigating around the aria.

Serena talked with Her parents, and asks if she could stay with her other grandparents, from Her Fathers side, witch they all okay it. Serena's parents sent her to live with Her grandparents home, for the year, since she was really lonely without the girls and Darien.

Serena, change schools and transfer to Sakura's school.  
It's time, I test this new master of the cards, Spoke Serena smiling. And your Father, won't even talk about You, Master witch means they won't see you coming, Says Stella smiling.

True, But there is something I need to find out first, Replied Serena seriously. What's that, Master? Asks Stella confused. Inuyasha, is here I can feel him, I'm not sure as to how but, I know it's him, Replied Serena honestly.

Where is He? Asks Stella curious. Over there, Spoke Serena, pointing from outside, the coffee shops windows.  
Umm...! Humm...! Does he remember you? Asks Stella curious. I think so, He wouldn't stop watching Me, Spoke Serena serious.

Inuyasha, was leaving the shop, later that night, He seen that girls back push up ageist the wall, it was like she was waiting for him.

What do you want? Asks Inuyasha Serious.

The Mysterious Young girl, took out a Moon Card, She raise it and Spoke a chant, and It glowed shooting a beamed of light right though him.

This weird card of some kind, Revealed the truth, transforming him back into his true secret life. Inuyasha didn't understand this at all.  
How in the hell, did you do that...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously, confused.

I use the Reveal Card, It's purpose is to unfold the secrets, in this world, Says Serena gently. What's that, Your going on about...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously.

I knew it, It is You Prince Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena seriously. What's, that? Inuyasha angry. You haven't change, one bit, Inuyasha still chasing your tail, asking a thousand questions, Just as curious as Puppy, Replied Serena smiling.

Am I suppose to know you, Ah...! Who are you? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I suppose you don't remember Me, completely anymore, After all it as been years since we last met, Says Serena removing her hood, and glasses. Her golden hair fell down, warm blue eyes, but on her forehead was her crescent moon mark.

Wait...! it's not possible, can it be? Thought Inuyasha confused.

Serenity, is that you? Asks Inuyasha speaking up. So you figured it out, Replied Serena smiling gently. That smile, That's how she use to look at Me, with those warm gentle eyes, Whispered Inuyasha to himself.

But how is this possible, Your dead, You died? Asks Inuyasha confused. I was reborn, My Purpose here is still very needed and very much important, Replied Serena gently. it's really you, isn't it, It's really you, Says Inuyasha confused.

I'll tell you in time of my story, for now I'm in need of your help, Old friend, Spoke Serena respectfully. Anything, It's really you, You've come back, Replied Inuyasha hugging her.

My name here is Serena Tuskino, Who do you call yourself by? Asks Serena curious. Inuyasha Takahashi, Replied Inuyasha gently. Alright, Let's go we have much to talk about, Says Serena seriously. Right, Spoke Inuyasha following after her.

As Serena filled Inuyasha, in on all of her memories, Her birth and Her newest task and to why she was here, He expected to help her at all cost.

So just what will these two, newest card captors do, will the others be able to handle this new powers, will they ever find out who Serenity was? Keep reading and see what happens next.

Unfortunately this is as far as I got for now, So until next time, I hope you enjoyed this new ideas.

Please leave a review in the box here on Fanfiction. thanks bye for.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Card Captor's.

Last time on The Mysterious New Card Captors, Serenity finally remember everything about Her past, And began creating Moon Cards From Her powerful key staff. Afterwards she finally was reunited with Inuyasha, Her best friend and First Love, What will these two get into, What happens now that they both study the Clow Cards powers and now were creating there own Magic together. let's see what happens now.

I'm going to pick up where I left off.

Chapter 4.

My name here is Serena Tuskino, Who do you call yourself by? Asks Serena curious. Inuyasha Takahashi, Replied Inuyasha gently. Alright, Let's go we have much to talk about, Says Serena seriously. Right, Spoke Inuyasha following after her.

As Serena filled Inuyasha, in on all of her memories, Her birth and Her newest task to why she's here, He expected to help her at all cost.

As Serena sat inside Her room drawing picture, on Her element cards, She was going to need, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind, So she began creating The powerful Moon cards.

Serenity I'm back, Says Inuyasha walking inside. Welcome back, Inuyasha, and please call Me Serena, Spoke Serena drawing the finishing touches to Her creations.  
Very well, Serena, How was your day? Asks Inuyasha respectfully.

Creating my elements Moon Cards, Says Serena honestly.

Wow...! They look really good, Just as good as The Old Clow Cards, Replied Inuyasha looking over her hard work. Yes they have a different look to them, But there powers are stronger then Sakura's Star Cards, Spoke Serena seriously. I'm still a little confused as to what Sakura Avalon, Has to do with your mission, But Nice work I like that your back, Says Inuyasha. It's complicated, But I must test Sakura's powers, Spoke Serena honestly.

Okay I trust you, If have a mission to do, Then I'll help you with it, Whatever you need I'll help you out with whatever I can do for you, Princess Serenity, Replied Inuyasha kissing her hand. So changing the subject, So How was your Day? Asks Serena smiling.

Laughing...! Of course you'd say that, But if you must know, I went shopping and it turned out Not bad, and I decided to bring You a little something to eat, Spoke Inuyasha putting it on her table.

Thanks Inuyasha, This is very generous of you, If I didn't know You any better, I'd say your sucking up to Me, What is it you want from Me? Serena, taking a break. I just thought you'd be hungry, So I bought you, Strawberry cheesecake, with some nice Ice cream to go with the Root Beer floats, and just normal sodas too, Spoke Inuyasha blushing gently.

Inuyasha, I know you, When you bring sweets, It normally means you want something, What are you after? Asks Serena standing in front of Inuyasha. Okay, it's just your grandfather taught Me, About the Clow Cards too so, I just really want, I really want to help create them with you, And possibly become your partner in all this, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Of course, If you like I can create things for you, And So can you, Replied Serena. Really? Asks Inuyasha. You have your key, Haven't you notice it before? Replied Serena honestly. What key? Asks Inuyasha confused. The one my grandfather gave to your Mother, And She headed it down to you, Says Serena holding his dog shape necklace that was tuck under his clothes.

Mother gave me this the night she died, Spoke Inuyasha confused. Did she give you the chant to summoned your key to life? Asks Serena drinking a pop. Umm...! It was a very long time ago, I don't think I remember It, Say's Inuyasha serious.

Look Sweetheart, Every great Wizard and Witch, can summoned powers within themselves, Give it some time perhaps you'll figure out your keys magical chant as well, You'll get it, Spoke Serena smiling. I'll try, Replied Inuyasha blushing at her smile.

Thanks, This is amazing, Replied Serena eating now. What about my piece? Asks Stella curious. And one piece for you, Stella, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Yum...! Replied Stella eating now.

So is it true that, Your Grandfather Clow Reed is really dead? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Serena decided, To put down her food.

Yes it's true, He's dead, Says Serena sadly. What about your Father and Kero Bero's? Asks Inuyasha curious. There both alive, They protect Sakura now, She's there new Master and My Mother left this magical book behind for Me, She knew that I'd be reborn, And so would Grandfather, And that the Clow Cards would escape  
and gain a new Master, And She also wrote this letter, She hid it from My Father and Grandfather, Spoke Serena honestly.

Oh...! So how did she know about the future and all of this? Asks Inuyasha surprised. The Dream Card, showed My Mother the future, at first she didn't believe in own dreams, Until she asks The Dream Card if it was all true, She never even told Artemis and Luna, She wrote this letter for Me, To find myself and everything  
else that her dreams show her, Here read it, Replied Serena giving him the letter.

As He began reading the letter.

My beloved Daughter, If you are finding this note, Then that means your memories have returned, I write this letter now, As a clue to your final step in finding out who you are, as Princess Serenity, But now i must explain what is to come, Spoke Serenity's letter.

What does that? Asks Inuyasha confused. Read the bottom, Says Serena continuing the finishing touches on Her Cards. As he continue to read. Take hold of the sliver crystal, combined it with this books key's staff and it will show everything that is to come, Read Inuyasha seriously.

So why have you come here then? Asks Inuyasha confused. My Mother Serenity, Believes that Sakura, Needs to be tested out, One last time to make sure, Her Brothers and Sisters are respected and have a strong Master to care for them, Especially My Father, Says Serena honestly.

I see, I understand so this is actually Her last Will, Spoke Inuyasha respectful. Yes, and to reunite Me with My Father, Replied Serena serious. So Sakura, is the Master of The Clow Cards? Asks Inuyasha curious. No now The Cards, Are Star Cards, Spoke Serena honestly.

Star Cards, You keep saying that what does that mean? Replied Inuyasha confused.

She transformed them, They need to feed off of there Masters powers, Because Clow Reed died, The Cards needed a new Master, And So Sakura transformed them, Replied Serena seriously. Wow...! amazing, Spoke Inuyasha amazed.

Yep, And now for the last touches, Says Serena holding out her Magical Key.

I called a pond the forces of The Moon, and Sun, unleash your mighty powers over the night sky and daylight of the  
morning Sun, Come forth light and darkness, Release...! Called out Serena chanting. As The key transformed just like, Sakura's star staff, Expect this one as the sliver crystal in the middle between the crescent Moon.

That's Amazing, Spoke Inuyasha looking over the powerful staff. Now Inuyasha, Is there anything you want? Asks Serena smiling. Well I do have school tomorrow and work, Can you give Me back my illusion spell, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Of course, Spoke Serena bringing back his illusion spell. Thanks, Says Inuyasha smiling. So tell Me, what do you know of Sakura and Her friends? Asks Serena curious.

Umm...! Not much, Li is very protective over Sakura, and then there's that, Eli Moon kid is back as well, Madison never leaves Sakura side, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Not a problem, I can handle that, Says Serena looking at the clowns.

What are you planning? Asks Inuyasha curious. I need to get into school with everyone first, Once I'm inside I'll start my plans, Replied Serena honestly.  
I Look forward to it, Spoke Inuyasha serious. Oh and one more thing, Says Serena seriously. Yes? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I'm your girlfriend, From your old home town, We just now got back together, And We are dating again, Says Serena seriously. Ah...! why are we dating exactly? Asks Inuyasha blushing redder. Silly Inuyasha, I'm a new girl for one, besides I don't need unwanted men trying to hit on Me, We will be together, Spoke Serena blushing.

Serenity, You want to be my girlfriend? Asks Inuyasha happy. Yes, besides I'm going to need you, and when this test is all over, I don't want to lose you again, Says Serena honestly.  
Oh, Serenity I've wanted to hear that for a long time, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.

The staff began sparking, with bright lights. What's happening? Asks Inuyasha confused. The staff scenes our love, That makes it stronger, Spoke Serena smiling.  
That's great news, Says Inuyasha blushing.

They started making out, But then Serenity went to finish her final touches, She created the cards. There alive, Spoke Inuyasha amazed. Yes and we will need more, But for now that it, Says Serena smiling.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Kero, watching TV.

I wonder why, Yue wouldn't talk about a Clow Card, what was so special about the Serenity Card? Asks Sakura confused. Sakura please just forget about it, Says Kero eating. I can't do that, I want to understand it, Understand everything you guys know about, Spoke Sakura seriously. Fine, If I tell you a little bit of the story will you let it go, Yue is next door, With your brother Troy, Replied Kero seriously.

Well it's a start I suppose, Says Sakura honestly. Knocking...! Knocking...! Who is it? Asks Sakura.

As she open the door, Madison and Li were waiting.

Hey Sakura, Says Madison smiling. Madison, Li what are you two doing here? Asks Sakura curious. Did you forget, It's your turn, To host the sleep over plus study party, and dinner, Replied Li serious tone voice. Oh yeah, Oh sorry guys I forgot, I'll go start dinner right now, Says Sakura honestly.

Sakura as been very distracted lately, Spoke Li seriously. She keeps wanting to know about, Yue and The Clow Card Serenity's story, She won't stop asking about it, I just don't know what to do, Says Kero gently. Why is she still digging? Asks Li curious. She wants to know about it, either I tell her and shut her up or Yue might just do it himself, Replied Kero honestly.

Well all I know about Serenity, is that she died protecting a Kingdom called the Moon Kingdom, A place Clow Reed created but it was destroy, Every knowledge about the kingdom was lost forever, only little is known about it, Says Li serious.

There's also a kingdom? Asks Sakura hearing everything. Yes it's where we use to live, Spoke Kero seriously. So who's Serenity then Kero, Tell me right now? Asks Sakura serious tone voice. I can't tell you...! Replied Kero yelling.

Tell me now or you don't get any cakes for a hole Month...! Yelled Sakura seriously. No not my sweets...! Cried Kero freaking out. Tell Me the truth and I'll bake you a full shortcake with strawberry's, All to yourself, Spoke Madison smiling. What she said, Says Sakura.

I'm very sorry, I can't, You can take all my sweets, But I can't talk about Serenity I just can't or Little Serenity, Replied Kero crossing his little arms. Little Serenity, That's news to Me, Spoke Li confused. Crap...! I said to much, Replied Kero holding his mouth. Now your going to have to talk, Says Li serious tone voice.

Please Kero? Asks Sakura respectfully.

Alright but nobody tells Yue, anything about this talk here tonight, You have to swear you won't look at Yue any different, Mostly he is not to know about this information ever getting out otherwise, I don't even want to think about what would happen...! Yelled Kero transformed into his bigger form.

I swear, Spoke Li honestly. Never to speak about it again, Says Madison serious. I promise Kero, Replied Sakura honestly.

Very well, It all happen 1000, Years ago, Clow Reed created a potion of the fountain of youth, For along time he became powerful, He was in love with a woman, They were married, Reed wanted children, Eventually he found out that She only loved Him because of His Powers and That He was extremely Rich, they divorce afterwards, Clow Reed still longed for a Family, So He created Yue and Me, But there was in accident in the spell, Spoke Kero telling the story.

In Accident? Asks Madison confused. He also began creating the Clow Cards, They became his children we all did, But somewhere along the way creating, The Serenity Card, the spell didn't work like all the others did, She was just like Yue and Me, Spoke Kero seriously.

Oh how is this one different from the others? Asks Li confused.

Serenity was created to bring peace and light, But she somehow gained a Human soul a real heart too, just like Yue and I, The Cards have hearts, but there spirits roam freely, Serenity couldn't, Serenity was sealed into a Card, She grew sad and unhappy, Yue kept letter her out of the card, Yue was in love with A Clow Card, Witch is forbidden, But Clow Reed couldn't deny them there happiness, And so he destroyed Serenity's card so she could run free, Says Kero sadly.

Yue, was in love with a Clow Card? Asks Sakura surprised.

They all were surprised. Yes, They were Married as Husband and Wife, I had never seen Yue smile, His happiness was pure love, Replied Kero tearing up. That's news to Me, Says Li seriously. Afterwards something happen, Something that shouldn't be possible, But Clow Reed was really excited, But He also feared what had became of Serenity's soul, Spoke Kero honestly.

What happened Kero? Asks Sakura curious. Yue and Serenity, Had A Baby, something that was impossible, but Serenity gave live birth, Replied Kero seriously. How is that possible? Asks Li surprised. We don't know, Clow Reed stated that every life as a meaning, That perhaps Little Serenity as purpose here and that is why she was born, Says Kero respectfully.

So Serenity was Yue's Wife and Then they both were blessed with a impossible child, Spoke up Madison summoning all of this up. Exactly, Yue lost them both to the war, Serenity and His Daughter were killed, That's why I asks you not to talk about them, Yue's heart is still very broken, Replied Kero sadly.

How did they die? Asks Sakura sadden. Protecting the kingdom while we were trick into battle to detract us so the enemy could destroy our homes, Spoke Kero seriously. Pour Yue, Spoke Sakura crying. It was hard on us all, Says Kero sadly.

I promise to not repeat this to Yue, I wouldn't want to hurt Him, Says Sakura honestly. Yeah, We should make dinner now, Replied Madison seriously. They studies and ate dinner together, Sakura felt terrible for what happened though.

Although there is one thing that bugs Me most, Spoke Kero seriously.

What's that? Asks Li seriously. Little Serenity's body was never found, and The Magical Warriors we taught, They all disappeared, Clow Reed and I went looking but nobody was left inside the kingdom, only Queen Serenity's body and a few people, But Not Little Serenity she was just gone, Spoke Kero honestly.

That is strange, Replied Li confused. Do you think she's alive? Asks Sakura curious. No we don't, We figure she was eaten by the enemies monster, Replied Kero thinking.

Well we should get some sleep we have school tomorrow, Says Li honestly. One more question, Spoke Madison curious. What is it? Asks Sakura curious.

You said that Clow Reed was excited but also sacred of Yue's Daughter, Why? Asks Madison confused. Well technically Little Serenity is Clow Reeds granddaughter, She is powerful or was extremely different, He created a sliver jewel for Her, But he believe that she would become more powerful then him or us put together, Says Kero seriously.

Wow...! Replied Everyone.

Afterwards they went to bed.

So that's all I've got for this chapter, So what they don't know is that Serenity is back and She's coming after them soon, hope everyone is ready, Hope you like it. review in box, please thank you.

To Be Continue.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Card Captor's.

Chapter 5.

As the following Day appeared around once again, Serena woken up by her alarm clock going off. Inuyasha spent the night with her, Talking about magical experiences, and about there lives after they were parted ways.

He told her all about his friends and his lovers, She was a little jealous but she understood him really well. She expected the truth and she returned the truth about her and Endymion also, He actually did overly react because he hated the spoiled prince from hell.

Afterwards she told him that she doesn't really see him anymore, And that he doesn't need to feel jealous when clearly Darien doesn't really love her anymore, Inuyasha listened to everything and then he got upset that Darien would cheat on her, Then tell her that she's just not smart enough or have the knowledge it takes to run an important business, She was everyone of those things, Beautiful, Fun, Smart and creative for determination of getting things done she was perfect, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

Never mind him, He's out the door anyway, Now we can just focus on us and this mission, Says Serena kissing him.

He settled down and fell asleep in her arms that night.

Serenity couldn't honestly say that was completely true either, Darien did say that stuff but she never really ended it with him, She didn't know what she wanted, For years Endymion was her prince, But that was because Inuyasha was gone, He was her true real love, But when he moved away Serenity thought that there was no choice but to be with Darien all those years ago.

Anyway as they got up for school, Serena decided to dress and get some breakfast before school, When all of suddenly Inuyasha bought her breakfast already.

Inuyasha did you make this? Asks Serena curious. Sure did and I made you lunch too, Says Inuyasha kissing her good morning.

Thanks it's sweet of you, To make me lunch, Spoke Serena smiling. So we better hurry we only have 10 minutes before we have to leave for school, Says Inuyasha honestly. As he stood in human form.

Right I'll go get ready for today, Replied Serena dressing and getting ready to go.

To I know it's short but I'll continue soon. To Be Continue.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Card Captor's.

Chapter 6.

As Inuyasha and Serena, got to school Serena was ready for the first day. Well this is it, Are you ready? Asks Inuyasha serious. Yes, Go inside I'll meet you later, Say's Serena kissing him.

As Inuyasha walked into the class room.

Hey Good morning Inuyasha, Spoke Sakura smiling. Morning Sakura, Ladies, Replied Inuyasha blinking his one eye at them. Li was furious. There's no need for jealously, Say's Eli smiling.

I hate that guy, There's just something about him, Replied Li serious. I can't scent anything from him, Spoke Eli honestly. Your right, Your the most strongest, Of wizards, If you can't scents anything then everything as to be ok, But still there's still something about that guy, Say's Li honestly.

Alright everyone calm down, Spoke up There Teacher. As everyone sat down. We have a new students arriving here today, Spoke Mr. Ed seriously. You can come inside now, Say's Ed, gently.

As Serena walked into the room, She looked around and smiled gently. Wow what a catch, Spoke up a few guys. Inuyasha growled lightly. Li went all serious. Eli was even uneasy around this girl.

Wow She beautiful, Spoke Sakura surprised. Let's see you can sit right between, Inuyasha and Sakura, Say's Mr. Ed gently. Thank you, Replied Serena smiling. As She sat down, Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Avalon, Say's Sakura nicely.

Hello, My name is Serena Tuskino, Spoke Serenity smiling. Your really going to like it here a lot, Says Sakura being friendly like always. This girl as a very gentle heart, But no matter what I must test her out, Thought Serenity seriously.

So everyone, Please make Serena feel welcome here, Spoke up Ed. Okay, Replied the students.

Serena after school were still going out right? Asks Inuyasha curious. Of course, Says Serena smiling. Wait do you two already know each other? Asks Madison curious. Yes we do, We grew up in the same home town, Replied Serena honestly.

Wow...! So your like his friend or something like that? Asks Sakura curious. He's my boyfriend, I wanted to attend high school with him, So I asks my parents if I could stay with my grandparents while I attend high school, Says Serena smiling. That's so sweet, Replied Madison smiling.

As everyone continue to do there work in classes, Sakura asks Serena to join them for lunch. Li and Eli weren't being very gentlemen like to her though, Sakura yelled at them both.

Well I think, Inuyasha and I are going to eat elsewhere, Come on sweetheart, Spoke Serena leaving with Inuyasha.

They were rude, Says Inuyasha seriously. They might have scent me, But because I'm so new they can't understand me, I've gotten them really confused, Spoke Serena honestly.

What else can we do? Asks Inuyasha curious. Calm down, First of all they don't know who I am, So there's nothing to worry about right now, I've got a plan anyways, Says Serenity seriously.

Right of course, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her. Now let's eat, Says Serena smiling.

So what happens next, Can Sakura really be ready for what's about to come, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


End file.
